Oh Death Tread Softly
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #14 Oh Death Tread Softly of the "New Mission" series. It is the one year anniversary of Capt. Kirk's wife's death. The crew want to mark the event with some happy memories by putting on a show for their Captain. His son, Lucas, is unsure of how his father will react to the show.


16

#14 Oh Death Tread Softly

"Ensign Kirk, keep your mind on your work," the Captain snapped.

Ensign Kirk glanced sideways at Chekov, "Yes, sorry sir," he had been laughing at a comment Chekov had made.

The Captain continued reading a long dissertation from one of the scientists in the chemical lab. Half of it made no sense to him.

"Spock?"

Looking up from his computer screen, Spock answered, "Yes, Captain."

"Come take a look at this report."

Spock got up and took the report from his hand. He glanced over it and read quickly to the end. He noticed the signature and sighed.

"Yes, Captain, I'm afraid our new chemical scientist is trying to make an unnecessary impression on you and I. I will have a conversation with him and take care of it."

Kirk rubbed his forehead and said, "Thanks, Spock, I thought it was me for a while."

Spock put his back to the front screen and softly asked, "Captain, are you not feeling well?"

"Just another headache."

A loud crash was heard behind him and he jumped.

Kirk turned to a young yeoman, "Egads, Yeoman, be careful!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Lt. Uhura helped the young woman pick up spilled coffee and cups. The yeoman retreated into the hall for supplies to clean up the mess. Her face was crimson with embarrassment. A few minutes later she delivered fresh coffee to the Captain and Mr. Spock.

The Captain didn't seem to notice and placed the cup in his holder.

He got up and walked up to Mr. Spock's station. "Spock, can you watch the store for a minute. I'm going to get some coffee and something for this headache."

"Captain, the yeoman delivered you a fresh cup. It's in your chair."

Kirk spun around and saw the coffee. He stepped down and took it with him to the lift and disappeared. Lt. Uhura and Spock exchanged knowing looks.

The Captain retreated to his private quarters and fell asleep.

When the new shift came to relieve the bridge crew Lucas walked up to Mr. Spock.

"Sir, do you have a few minutes?"

"Ensign, I am working on some final numbers, can we meet later?"

"Yes, sir."

"Meet me in my office in fifty-five minutes."

Lucas smiled at his precision and said, "Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas went to his quarters and talked with Joanna, "He's been so crabby lately. I know he's dreading the anniversary date."

Joanna sat on the couch next to Lucas. "I can't believe it's been almost a year since Miriam died."

He nodded his head. "I'm sure to Dad it seems like yesterday."

"How are the plans for the show coming along?"

"Lt. Uhura is a blessing. All of the musicians have been practicing. Mick is preparing some Irish humor and the food will be fabulous. She said she and Mr. Spock have a few songs they are doing together, too."

"Have you decided about playing the violin?"

"No, I just don't think I'm good enough," he stretched his legs out.

"Or is it a little stage fright? I think you're great."

"You're my wife."

"Ask, SJ, he can't lie," she giggled.

He leaned toward her and became serious. "I have something to tell you."

She looked at him and said, "Yes?"

He leaned on his knees and said, "Miriam gave me a video to be played on the one year anniversary of her death, to the whole crew. I'm not to preview it or tell Dad about it until we show it."

Softly she said, "On, no."

"I'm afraid it will be too hard for him to watch it in front of the crew. What do I do?"

She thought for a minute and said, "You have to do what she asked, Lucas. There's no decision to make."

"But we wanted this remembrance to be sort of happy for him. I have no idea what she said in it."

"I know, but I suggest you play it last."

"Yes, I thought I'd run it after we played our video for him. Ours will be more funny. I just hope it doesn't …."

"Miriam loved your father. He'll be alright."

Lucas looked at his watch. "I have to meet with Mr. Spock. I'll be right back."

Lucas waited for Mr. Spock at his door. He arrived exactly when he said he would. "Come in, Ensign."

Lucas stood at his desk. Spock motioned to a chair.

"No, sir, this won't take long. I just wanted to know if you've noticed the Captain getting more crabby."

Spock faced Lucas and said, "Crabby? He does seem to be short tempered and pre-occupied. I'm sure his thoughts are on the anniversary."

"I guess, I'm not sure we're doing the right thing with having a memory party for him. It's going to be hard."

"Lucas, we have examined this from many angles. I believe we are doing the right thing. Even Dr. McCoy agrees with this." Spock looked him in the eye, "Is there something else bothering you, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir, but I am unable to tell you. It is my burden alone right now. I'm just having last minutes doubts. Thank you, sir. I'll see you later at practice."

"Indeed."

Lucas left feeling only slightly better. His conversation with Dr. McCoy earlier that day was similar to what Mr. Spock had said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lt. Uhura had all the acts lined up and practicing as often as they could. Lucas played for SJ and he insisted that he perform. Their video was finished and ready to be played at the end. Lucas had to slip in Miriam's video afterward. A moment he was dreading.

The Captain knew the crew was planning a show. He had promised to appear. As the day approached Lucas became more nervous. The Captain became more quiet and reserved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enterprise was being run by a skeleton crew as most would be in the large meeting area. Decorations were hung and food was prepared and ready. Viewing screens could be seen from all departments for those who were on duty.

The band at the moment was playing music from the big band era of the 1940's from Earth. A lot of trumpet, saxophones and other brass instruments drew the group into dancing. Mr. Spock, Christine and Dr. McCoy hung out on the edges waiting for the Captain to appear. An hour later Captain Kirk arrived in navy slacks and dress shirt and spoke to the many crewmembers. He made his way to his first officer and doctor.

Spock was in a black and brown Vulcan robes and Christine sparkled in a tight fitting silver beaded dress. Spock's hand never left her back. Dr. McCoy was in his brightly colored, lime green suit. His brown eyes shone with excitement.

"Seems like the party is in high swing," the Captain said.

Bones replied, "It doesn't take much when we've been in deep space for a long time. Some brandy, Jim?"

"Sure."

Bones handed him a glass while Spock and Christine disappeared. Lt. Uhura went to the stage. All members became quiet as they watched her in awe at the beautiful, many colored tunic she wore. The fabric sparkled as she walked to the microphone.

"To start the evening I'd like to introduce our Commander, Mr. Spock."

All hands clapped with pride and some whistled as the two stood next to each other.

Mr. Spock spoke, "And, in turn I will be accompanied by the bedazzling Lt. Uhura."

It took a few moments for the clapping to die down. Mr. Spock began to strum his lyre as Lt. Uhura swayed to the beat. She sang a melodious song about a boy and girl meeting in space. The time and distance from family, the loneliness they felt and the power of their love.

Kirk stood next to Bones and leaned against the wall, sipping his brandy. The song reminded him of Miriam and he fell into the magic of the song. Memories flooded him and he smiled to himself. They continued on with two more songs. The clapping and whistling lasted for a long time as they left the stage.

Mick Cooley was up next with a few Irish jokes. "Now everyone, tell me, what's the difference between an Irish wedding and an Irish funeral?" he paused and slyly said, "One less drunk."

"Ah, I know that's pretty bad. Well let me tell you a story then. An Irish priest," he starts slowly, "is flying down from Old New York to the big city of D C when he's stopped by a sky cop for speeding. The big sky cop smells alcohol on the priest's breath and then sees an empty wine bottle on the floor of his skyplane. He says, "Sir, have ye been drinking?" "Just water," says the priest. The sky cop says, "Then why do I smell wine?" The priest looks at the bottle and says, "Good Lord! He's done it again!"

Loud laughing and some booing came Mick's way. "Alright ye bunch of blokes, and now Ms. Lt Uhura," he said her name softly.

Lt. Uhura presented a few more music groups. Each was great in their own right. The crew was mesmerized by the talent they had on board. Drinks and food were shared by all as they stood or sat and were entertained. Mr. Spock and Uhura did one final song together. Mr. Scott gave a salute to Scotland with his bag pipes.

The Captain was enjoying the night with Dr. McCoy. Lucas and Joanna had stopped by earlier. Lucas seemed nervous but the Captain knew he was helping Lt. Uhura get everything organized.

Lucas left the group quietly while Mr. Spock played and Uhura sang. The audience yelled for more but they refrained from another song.

"I have a special entertainer up next. You'll have to give him a hand of applause because he's never played before a group of people. You'll recognize him as the Captain's son, Ensign Lucas Kirk."

The lights dimmed and Lucas dressed in a long black tuxedo walked into the light. Applause enveloped him.

He picked up his violin and began a long soulful piece that in his mind took him from valley to mountains to the stars. He closed his eyes as the music pulled him into a world of his own.

Stunned the Captain mumbled to Bones and Spock, "I didn't even know he played."

Lucas brought the audience into his world as he played each note with ease. When he finished the last quiet note, not a sound was heard in the room of over three hundred people.

Lucas began to panic and then the loud roar and clapping brought tears to his eyes. He bowed and pointed his bow towards his father.

The Captain clapped louder than anyone and put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. He looked at Spock and Bones who was grinning from ear to ear.

Spock asked, "A pleasant surprise, Jim?"

The Captain placed his hand over his heart and a tear dropped down his cheek. "I'm in shock, really."

Christine walked up to him and hugged him, "He's been practicing for weeks and it wasn't until SJ told him to play that he decided he was good enough to try it."

"I am speechless. Perhaps he's missed his calling."

Bones said, "Yea, but the pay is not as good."

Lt. Uhura came to the microphone and said, "Wow, what a surprise." Everyone clapped all the louder.

"Captain, the crew has prepared a video of the last year for you. Please have a drink and a seat. It is full of funny shots and memories for you. We hope you enjoy it.

For twenty minutes the room laughed at the funny shots of the crew in different costumes, songs and security tapes of falls from the hall ways to the bridge. A close up of Mr. Spock studying what looked like feces made everyone laugh. Spock raised his eye brows and hid a small smile behind his hand. There were shots of the Captain and Miriam's wedding along with Mr. Spock's and Christine's. Dr. McCoy gave the Captain another glass of brandy. The memories and comedy left everyone with sore ribs from laughing.

The time that Lucas dreaded had arrived. Lt. Uhura gave him the microphone and he walked to center stage.

He took a deep breath and he looked directly at his father.

"Captain, I've been given a final request from Miriam," he looked down at the stage as the room became deathly quiet. "She requested that this video be played for the whole crew on the one year anniversary of her death. She requested that I not preview it, nor let you know ahead of time that I had it. I beg you to forgive me if this causes you pain, Dad."

Lucas signaled to begin the video. A close up of Miriam came into view.

The Captain felt his heart jump, he stood as Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy looked on.

"My dear sweet, Jim. You are viewing this because for whatever reason I have passed away. I want you to know you were the love of my life and our time together has been the best of times for me. Now it is time for your other true love, to step in and bring you peace, the exploring of space in the Enterprise. To the crew, this man, your Captain, loves and respects you all. He would gladly die to keep you safe. Continue to serve him with all of your devotion and to learn from him. His leadership ability is a gift and I hope he will be able to pass it on to others. To his family, Lucas and Joanna, you have welcomed me into your life with ease. I had hoped to be a grandmother for you one day. To his best friends, Spock, Leonard and Scotty, stay close to him, support him and hold him up when he falls. To my friends, Christine and all the medical team, thank you for your friendship and support. I have enjoyed working with all of you.

Now, my love, it is time to take the Enterprise onto a new adventure. When you gaze out at the constellations look at the one you picked out for me, you know which one. I will be watching over you from above. Be good, my love, so that when you die, the good Lord will bring you quickly home to me. I love you."

Miriam smiled and waved.

There was not a dry eye in the room. No one turned to the Captain.

With a smile on his face, one tear rolled down his cheek.

Behind the stage Lucas popped out the video and ran from the room.

Lt. Uhura got on stage and wiped the tears from her face.

"Captain, we will serve you with pride."

Captain Kirk smiled and saluted her.

Quiet music played in the background as the crew slowly shifted out the door ways.

Christine whispered to Spock, "Dear, I will see you in our quarters later."

He looked down at her and said, "Thank you, I won't be long."

Spock and Bones walked on each side of the Captain. Even though a salute was seldom used, one by one, each crewman saluted the Captain as he passed them. He nodded and made his way to the back of the stage.

Lt. Uhura was finishing up giving instructions to have things removed when the Captain found her.

"Lieutenant, it was a beautiful night."

"Oh, Captain, I can't quite seem to stop crying. It was a beautiful video she left behind."

"Yes, it was. The show was amazing. You did a great job in organizing everything," he looked around and said, "I was looking for Lucas."

"I'm sorry, Captain, he left."

"Oh, I wanted to compliment him on his violin playing. I had no idea he could play."

She beamed with pride, "Wasn't he great, sir? I kept after him saying he was a fine musician but he wouldn't believe me. SJ finally convinced him."

"Yes, that's what I heard. I truly enjoyed the crews video and from the bottom of my heart I want to thank you. It was a very special night."

"You're welcome, Captain. We just didn't want the day to pass and not let you know we are all here for you."

The Captain hugged Uhura and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kirk left with Spock and Dr. McCoy in tow.

Bones said, "This was a special evening."

"Yes, thank you my friends."

"Jimmy boy, I'm headed off to bed. I'm sure I'll be woke up in the middle of the night with someone needing to be coddled and taken care of, so I better get some sleep."

As Spock and Kirk neared the hall to their quarters Spock stopped and said, "Jim, the crew wanted to support you. We discussed the ways we wanted to show you our respect and..., I hope we…"

Kirk looked up at his closest friend and his brother, "Spock, I can't tell you the emotions I've gone through tonight. I am touched deeply. Thank you."

Spock put out his hand to shake the Captain's and then for the first time in a long while pulled him into his chest for a brief hug.

"I will do a last check on the bridge. Good night, Jim."

"Good night, Spock."

Kirk turned the corner and went down the officers hallway to his quarters. At his door sitting on the floor was his son, still in his tuxedo with his head hanging down.

He stopped and said, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

Lucas looked up at his father with reddened eyes and a tear soaked face. "Dad, I…"

Kirk helped his son to stand and took him into his office. Holding his arm he said, "What's wrong, Lucas."

"I was hoping this didn't upset you. I didn't know what was in her video. I'm sorry, Dad."

He held his son in his arms as he finished with his tears.

Lucas took his handkerchief out and blew his nose. "I should be the one holding you," he said angrily at himself.

Kirk smiled at his son, "You've always been so sensitive. I was so proud of you tonight. I went back stage to tell you and you were gone. I never knew you played. You were great."

He wiped his nose some more and looked at his father. The Captain went to a drawer in his desk and poured two glasses of brandy.

"Here, I think you need this."

"Yes, I do." He downed it in one gulp and his father poured him another.

"The message from Miriam was a gift to me, Lucas. How could you think that I'd be upset with you?"

"I don't know. I wanted to preview it, but she was adament about me not looking at it. I never thought we'd loose her so soon."

"When did she give it to you?"

"A few days after your wedding."

Kirk sat on the edge of his desk, "Lucas, promise me you won't quit playing the violin."

He looked up at his father with his red streaked blue eyes and said, "I won't, Dad. Thanks."

The Captain held his son close to him for an extra long time. "It was a beautiful night, son. Now, you need to relax and get some rest. I bet Joanna is waiting for you."

He nodded his head and set his empty glass down and placed the video on his father's desk. "Dad, I know we don't always agree on everything, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but here, serving with you."

"Thank you, now get out of here."

"Good night, Dad."

"Good night, Lucas."

Captain Kirk stood in his quarters rethinking of the events of the night. He smiled as he remembered the jokes and was amazed at the way his son played the violin. He was so proud of him as he put his whole soul into his music. The most profound affect was seeing his loving wife in the video. He missed her terribly, but he knew she was right, it was time to put his energy into the first love of his life, space. The Enterprise was his home and his friends and family were surrounding him with their support. He could not let them down, nor could he let Miriam down. He would be good and he was sure she was waiting for him in heaven.

Before he fell asleep he made an announcement throughout the ship.

"This is the Captain. I want to give you my sincere thank you for a wonderful evening. I am amazed at the talent on our ship and I am much humbled by your care and patience for me at this time. We truly do serve on the best ship in the fleet and that is because of each and everyone of you. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Kirk out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock in his black and brown robes finished up on the bridge and went back to his quarters. Christine had soft music playing and was sitting on their couch. She stood and walked into his open arms.

They held each other without saying a word. The affect of the night was felt by both. They both missed Miriam, but they were confident that the Captain was healing well.

Spock slowly swayed to the music with Christine. She closed her eyes. He slowly held up his right palm to her left palm and they merged in the Vulcan way. Soul to soul, mind to mind, expressing the deep love they shared. He broke the gentle trance and looked down at her face.

"Your eyes sparkled so brightly tonight. I am a proud man when you are next to me."

"Isn't pride a human emotion, Spock?"

"I would say an appropriate one, My Wife."

He placed her head on his chest and put his chin on top. He continued to sway to the music. "Love is a powerful feeling. I believe I refused to let myself feel the love I had for you because I could not control it. It too, scared me."

He tipped her chin up and kissed her with softness and she responded. He reached to unzip the back of her dress. She helped him to remove it and they led each other to their bedroom.

Oh death tread softly,

for we all must partake.

Lord, let me be ready,

do not forsake.

I take my time

to seek and roam.

Call me from distance,

to your happy home.


End file.
